


Good boy

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Never done this pairing before, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg nodded, swallowing hard, and Jim let out a slightly evil-sounding chuckle.</p>
<p>Today's "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic is a new pairing for me. I've never really read and definitely never written Jimstrade before!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boy

"I did what you asked." Greg said, entering the hotel room and removing his coat.

Jim looked up from the desk, smiling. "All of them?" he purred, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Greg shuffled his feet nervously. "Yeah. Well, I mean, it wasn't easy." Jim cocked his head, waiting for less than good news. "But no, it's fine. I did all of them." Greg nodded reassuringly.

It hadn't been easy to find all the files that Jim had listed and mark them all as 'cold case - closed' without anybody questioning, but he had managed it. It had just taken several days longer than expected.

"Good." Jim rumbled as he stood and crossed to where Greg still stood by the doorway. "But you have kept me waiting such a long time, Gregory. I really think you should make that up to me right now, don't you?"

Greg nodded, swallowing hard, and Jim let out a slightly evil-sounding chuckle. "Save it." he instructed cryptically, and he grabbed a handful of that silver-grey hair and pushed Greg to his knees, pressing the detective's face to his crotch and his obvious arousal.

Greg immediately raised his hands, opening Jim's trousers and pushing them down along with his pants. Taking hold of the hard cock, he engulfed it in his warmth mouth.

Jim groaned, loudly. "Good boy."


End file.
